


Time To Fix This

by Gzmoii



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, post 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: “I want to be here for you. I want you to be able to rely on me in the same way I do you, Magnus.” Alec lifted his hand again, before allowing it to rest on his lap. “Tell me how to fix this.”Magnus bit his lip. “I don’t think there is a way to fix this.” He admitted.





	Time To Fix This

**Author's Note:**

> After watching 2x12, all I could thing about was that teeny-tiny scene where Alec and Magnus talked after he was turned to his own body. What could Alec say to fix what he had done to Magnus? To fix what happened? 
> 
> This is the result.

Magnus would be lying if he’d said he hadn’t seen the past few days coming.

  
            Well not _this,_ per say, but _something_. Magnus had lived long enough to know that actions had consequences, and Shadowhunters never seemed to be on the receiving end of the disastrous consequences for their reckless, thoughtless actions. It was only natural that eventually, it would be his turn to pay the price for them.

 _Still,_ he hadn’t been ready to switch bodies with Valentine. He hadn’t been ready to be on the receiving end of torture meant for the man who had killed so many of the people he held dear to his heart. He hadn’t been ready to nearly be executed and be shoved around and gagged by the man he loved most.

Nevertheless, it had happened. And even now that he was safely inside his own body, he was still feeling the aftermath of Azazael’s cruel trick. His body didn’t feel like his anymore. After Valentine’s invasion, everything felt wrong. From the way he moved to the way his magic responded to him, it made him feel as if he didn’t belong in his own body.

Magnus just barely had enough presence of mind to register the sound of Alec opening his bedroom door and closing it behind him.

“I am so sorry.” Alec said in greeting, seating himself only inches from where Magnus was laying in the middle of his bed. “I just—I wish there was something I could say or do to fix this. I don’t know how to make this right.” His voice was laced with frustration, and Magnus could feel the warmth emanating from Alec’s large hands even through the silk blanket that covered his entire form. His hand hovered, wanting to touch Magnus, but he drew it back before he could make contact. “I love you so much, Magnus. It’s killing me to see you like this.”

Magnus blinked slowly. “You didn’t believe me.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Alec took a deep breath. “Magnus, I—“

Magnus cut him off, “You didn’t believe me, Alec.” He said, louder this time. “You almost let me die. You pushed me around and you gagged me because you couldn’t see that it was really me.” The worst part was that Magnus knew that Alec had believed him, if only a little. But him not believing him at all was easier to accept than Alec having doubts and still deciding to allow him to die. That, Magnus could not handle. He already had enough to deal with.

“I should have believed you.” Alec admitted.                          

“Did you?” Magnus asked him.

Alec nodded, and Magnus was left wishing he hadn’t. “The first time I came in, I had a feeling it was you. I talked to Jace and he convinced me that I was letting myself be fooled. That it couldn’t really be you.” Alec ran his fingers through his hair. “I wish I could take it all back. I should’ve trusted you. I should’ve broken you out myself, consequences be damned.”

“Alexander.” Magnus voice silenced Alec. “What’s done is done.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Magnus.” Alec’s breathed. “You have every right to hate me, to never want to see my face after what I’ve done to you.”

“And yet, I love you still.” Magnus turned his head and pulled the blankets down, taking in the shock on Alec’s tear-streaked face. Throughout everything he had said, he never showed any signs of having shed tears, but their existence was impossible to deny. “I need time, Alexander. This is difficult to bear for even the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Magnus forced out a laugh, and Alec somehow managed to do the same. “This is just another challenge, Alexander. Much more difficult than most, but one that we will get through nonetheless. I just need time to myself.”

“I want to be here for you. I want you to be able to rely on me in the same way I do you, Magnus.” Alec lifted his hand again, before allowing it to rest on his lap. “Tell me how to fix this.”

Magnus bit his lip. “I don’t think there is a way to fix this.” He admitted. “What happened is a part of me now. We are all pieces put together to form something, Alexander. I just happened to be made of shards of glass right now. Cracked, fractured shards of glass.” Magnus turned away from Alec, staring at the ceiling. “You should go. I need some time to myself. I promise I’ll call when I’m ready.”

Alec nodded carefully. “Okay. I’ll go.” He stood and Magnus climbed out of bed, following him out of the room and to the door. “Please don’t hesitate to call. I don’t care what time it is, I’ll come over right away if that’s what you want.”

“Thank you, Alexander.” When Alec reached for him, Magnus took a step back, his arms coming up to wrap around himself protectively. “Please.” Magnus shook his head. “Don’t. Not right now.”

“I am so, so sorry.” Alec hung his head and turned away, closing the door behind him as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at nerdbbks.tumblr.com if you want!


End file.
